Drebin 893
Drebin 893 (or simply Drebin) is one of the many members of a group called "Drebin", a huge network of underground gun launderers who replace ID chips in guns so they can be used by anyone. This Drebin helped out Philanthropy in their mission to take down Liquid Ocelot, but unknown to them Drebin was helping The Patriots by encouraging them to take him out. The Drebins' catch phrase, as seen on the side of his vehicle, is "Eye Have You." Drebin 893 seems to enjoy tricks involving sleight of hand with his white piece of cloth, procuring an apple and a hand grenade upon his first meeting with Snake. He also enjoys Narc Soda, and has a companion monkey named Little Gray who also enjoys Narc Soda, and cigarettes, thanks to Old Snake. Throughout the game, Drebin 893 also provides Old Snake with details to the traumatic backgrounds of each member of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. Background Drebin was a child soldier, under the fold of one of the Patriots' proxy wars, with him being the only survivor out of his family. He was kidnapped by the anti-government rebel group the Lords' Resistance Army (LRA) and raised on the battlefield. It's implied he got the scar on the left side of his head during a battle. Drebin was eventually recruited as an agent of the Patriots, where he was then placed into the "Drebin" gun laundering company, saying that the real reason he was allowed to launder guns was not because he worked at ArmsTech, but because The Patriots "let him". Drebin met Solid Snake early on in his mission in the Middle East, and tells him about his gun laundering activities, claiming to be an employee at ArmsTech Security. After giving Snake an M4 Custom as a "welcoming gift", he tells Snake about the War Economy, and how one day it will plunge the entire world into war. He next meets Snake in South America, and tells him about The Beauty and the Beast Unit, and later on comes to Snake and Naomi's rescue when Naomi Hunter is seconds away from being taken by Vamp. He also comes to the rescue of Snake, and Meryl Silverburgh's Rat Patrol in Eastern Europe after they were nearly killed by Liquid Ocelot. Lastly, he is seen by Snake and Otacon on the Missouri where he tells them that thanks to Liquid Ocelot disabling the SOP System, his sales have gone up. After finishing their mission and destroying The Patriots, it was revealed that Drebin was originally ordered by the Patriots to help Snake succeed in his mission, but only because they believed Snake would assassinate Liquid Ocelot and end his mission. The Patriots had no idea their system of global control would be taken offline thanks to Sunny, Naomi and their FOXALIVE computer virus. He also mentioned to Otacon that he and all of the other Drebins in the world have taken over the gun laundering business and formed their own "company", called DREBINS. Trivia * Little Gray was added because Drebin seemed too bland and boring by himself. Raiden's motion actor could do a good impression of a monkey, so Little Gray was added in. * On the Missouri, Drebin and Little Gray jump down and do a pose that resembles the one Big Boss did when he landed from his HALO jump in the Virtuous Mission. They burp upon landing. * When first meeting Drebin, he says similar words said by Gray Fox in MGS1 and Mr. X in MGS2, "Neither enemy nor friend". * The name Drebin seems to be inspired by the Naked Gun movies. Leslie Nielsen plays Lt. Frank Drebin in the film. Drebin 893 launders ID locked weapons into universally usable "naked guns," hence the allusion to the films. Category:Agent Category:Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid 4